A Silicon Soul
by Meidara
Summary: An idea that I felt deserved to be exploared. A bit of 'unusual' character development with Android 16 and Son Gohan the elder.


This story idea came to me while I was pondering several puzzling aspects of the DBZ universe.At the end of the Cell Saga, the first wish is used to restore everyone who is killed by Cell.Android 17 comes back with everyone else, but Android 16 does not.It got me to thinking, if the android was truly only the sum of his parts and programming, then how did he develop a love of nature and a respect of life?Perhaps he was the residence of a soul for a short time, and who would take the job?And why was Gero so upset that 17 and 18 wanted to release 16?Hmm, you can almost hear the gears working, can't ya?

Disclaimer:If I owned any of these characters, I sure as hell wouldn't be typing this again.

# A Silicon Soul

The old man had lived an honest, kind, and long life by human standards.He had been in heaven watching over his adopted 'grandson' Goku for many years, and had never once seen the need to directly interfere with the life he was leading, although he had earned the right to do so many times over.

So it came as a surprise when Son Gohan came forwards to ask a favor of Emma Damio.Knowing that any favor asked of him would be selfless and in the best interest of the earth, the guardian of departed souls agreed to grant any request.But the request that was made gave the great lord such a shock; he nearly fell from his massive chair.

"Son Gohan, you cannot be serious!The body of Android 16 was never intended to house a human soul, let alone the soul of someone who has already had a chance to live a full and complete circle.To wish such a thing is madness!"

The old man didn't even flinch as he stared into the eyes of the guardian spirit. "I would not ask you to bend such a ruling if it were not absolutely necessary.But I am sure that without this intervention the android will seek out and kill the only being who can change the dire future predicted by Vegeta's son.To give Goku and the earth a fighting chance, he must be turned from an assassin to an ally."

Emma Damio was at a loss for words.He could see no flaw in the argument given, except one.But it was a doozy.

"Son Gohan, the androids 17, 18, and 19 were created from human beings.They have souls, and will be held accountable for their actions on earth after they have ceased to function.But as for #16…"Emma Damio took a long deep breath in order to explain the consequences of such a strange situation."If I grant Jurokugou a soul, and his programming causes him to carry out any deed that injures an innocent, that spirit… your spirit… will be judged accordingly.You may be forced to carry a burden of guilt you were never meant to."

The old man closed his eyes.Was it possible?Could he actually become the instrument of his beloved grandsons murder, the earth's destruction, the downfall of humanity?Then he chided himself gently.That would most defiantly happen without his interference.He could not chance such a future simple to keep his own conscious clear.

"Sir, I know the risks, and wish to proceed with the plan as soon as it is convenient."

SIX MONTHS LATER: Deep within Dr. Gero's mountain stronghold

He was aware of a faint whirling noise, a soft beeping noise, then a low-pitched moan as the door slid from the front of the storage pod.Android 16 sat up in the container he just barley fit into.The synthetic red hair on the top of his Mohawk brushed the low ceiling as he stood to look at his creator.The sensors in his matrix registered that this was his creator, and that he was not the one he had been programmed to seek and destroy.

The old doctor circled around him, inspecting his handiwork.The android simply stared forwards. He then stood back, content with a job well done, and cleared his throat.The sound echoed against the stone and steel walls of the cavern.

"What is your designation?"

It answered in an impassive and metallic voice."**I am ****Jurokugou** (Android 16)"

Gero grinned malevolently, "and what is your primary objective?"

The android turned to look at the shriveled old doctor."**To find and kill the one called Son Goku**."

"Excellent," the man turned to retrieve some tools from the work station behind him, "then I shall activate your internal fission generator, your sensors, and then arm your weapon systems and you can begin your mission.."

"**I have chosen to alter the mission parameters**."

The doctor turned to look at his creation, a look of disbelief on his face."_What _did you say?"__

_ _

"**I have chosen to alter the mission parameters**."

The short balding man in the lab coat took a step forwards, still holding the wrench in his left hand."What do you mean you've CHOSEN to alter the mission!!?You are not programmed to question your objective!!"

The machine looked down at the fuming human, who was becoming flushed due to his agitation.He then stepped from the smooth white box he was still standing in.The doctor suddenly began to pale, the flush leaving his face as fear took hold of his frail human heart."What is you're new objective 16?"

The flame-haired android pulled both his arms back, as if to strike.The doctor moved more quickly than he ever could have without the boost of adrenaline his sudden and absolute terror gave him.He used the wrench to knock a small blinking box from the front of the green armor that was part of the exo-structure of the android.With the temporary power source no longer attached, the android fell backwards, frozen halfway thru his finishing move.As his auditory sensors slowly powered down, he heard the doctor mumbling to himself in annoyance."That damn mechanical Frankenstein, I should have created a failsafe system!It's too dangerous to activate again, and I can't change it's programming now.I'll have to start over…(static) ..Something a bit less…. (static)….. Conspicuous…(silence)

30 MONTHS LATER: Waystation

The spirit of Son Gohan glided slowly to the desk of Emma Damio.His battle had ended when he had felt Perfect Cell crush his remaining circuits into scrap only moments before.The large blue deity looked over the edge of his massive wooden desk, and smiled down at the figure of the proud man before him."You did far better than I thought possible."

Son Gohan grinned back, getting accustomed to seeing things at half the height he had been while inside the metal body of the Android."I think it will all work out for the best now.I knew my Goku would be very strong someday, but I never imagined how strong young Gohan would become."

Emma Damio closed the massive book he had been looking over just moments before.He than leaned back in his chair, which issued a massive squeaking groan that rattled the windows."You are the reason the boy unleashed his power.Without you're noble sacrifice they may all have perished long before the boy allowed his power to surface.And that, my old friend, makes it twice in a row you've saved the earth."He then pointed towards the doorway back to the higher levels.

Gohan began to walk in that direction, but paused just before reaching for the doorknocker. "No, the credit for saving the earth belongs with my namesakes, not myself."He gave a long sigh, and rapped on the door with the golden knocker once, and the door opened bathing the room in a warm light."Please tell Goku where to find me when comes thru here again.In the mean time, I have a great-grandson to watch over."

~~Sigh~~

Wasn't that great?I feel soooo much better now.I guess I've officially killed my writer's block, so I can get back to working on stuff for my college classes.Ohh, but first a few dedications… just a sec. (whips out a very long scroll, which unrolls across the floor)

To some online friends, some of whom I regretfully have lost contact with.I still think it's worth mentioning them though, because they are all very special to me.(Sorry about the mush, I'm just in a very sentimental mood).Gally, ID, LD, LS (aka SilverD), LA, VB, Leeko, Vito, B, Mia, Gie, Lex, MysticG, Princess Bra, kitty, and of course my little bro Andy (who thinks Android 16 is beyond cool).

Oh, and a word of advice…. NEVER put Mr. Bubble in a hot tub.Trust me on this one… ok?(Ok, who left the cover off, where did all these suds come fro..….. AAAaaahhhhhh!!!!)


End file.
